Karma
by Mex-chick
Summary: What will Ranma do when he finds out Akane has a few extra fiancées of her own? Will he experience the same jealous behavior Akane did when she found out about his other fiancées? Well, as the saying goes: what goes around comes around.
1. What About Us?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. For all I know, monkeys rule this world. Yup.

SUMMARY: Akane, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi. One way or another, they ended up being Ranma's fiancées (except Kodachi. She likes to pretend she is.). But enough of that! What will Ranma do when he finds out Akane has a few extra fiancées of her own? Will he experience the same jealous behavior Akane did when she found out about his other fiancées? Come and see Ranma get a taste of hisown medicine!

* * *

**Karma**

_**Part One**_  
**What About Us?**

"Ranma! Will you hurry up? Akane yelled, running her fingers one more time through her navy hair. As usual, they were late for school. Again.

"All right, all right," repeated Ranma, putting on his shoeswhile swinging his school bag over his shoulders. He watched as Akane stared at him impatiently, tapping her foot with a frown on her face.

"Why do you take so long anyway?" she asked him, frowning even harder. "You're so slow."

"It's not like _I'm_ the only one who takes long," he shot back.

Akane huffed, but said nothing. How could she retort to a true remark? She ran out the dojo when she saw that Ranma had finally finished slipping into his shoes, knowing he'd eventually catch up to her. She swung open the door to the entrance to the dojo and was about to start the usual race against the clock when she saw a boy standing in her way, probably some tourist (considering his blonde hair) who had come to take pictures of the dojo. "Excuse me," she said, moving to get him out of the way.

"Tendou Akane?" he asked with a serious yet gentle voice.

Akane stopped and turned around swiftly. She studied his facade, attempting to figure out if she had met this man before. After some debate in her mind, she was certain she hadn't a clue as to who this man was. She would have remembered a face like that: golden eyes and blonde hair was not something she saw every day. "Uh...do I know you?" she asked rather politely.

"Hey Akane! Wait up!" yelled Ranma. Akane watched as he easily jumped onto the strange boy's head and used it a s a springboard to jump right next to her. "Sorry about that!" he apologized blatantly turning briefly towards the boy, who still had his head down, and turned to Akane stating the obvious, "We're late, y'know."

"Heh..." huffed out the boy, an ominous red aura rising lazily from his form. He looked at Ranma. "I challenge you!"

"What's wrong with _him_?" questioned Ranma, staring at the boy as if he had grown an ear on his forehead.

"You jumped off the guy's head!" Akane exclaimed, giving Ranma a 'you're-such-an-idiot!' look. Sometimes Ranma could be such a dimwit. Akane didn't know why she continued to be surprised when Ranma let out his airhead remarks. _'He never learns...'_ she thought.

"Look...I don't know who you are, but I can't fight you right now," stated Ranma, turning toward the direction of his school, "I'm late." He wouldn't stand another day in the hall holding two buckets full of water to satisfy this guy's need for pointless violence. He walked forward, attempting to make his exit a dramatic one.

"What's this? Are you backing down from my challenge?" taunted the boy.

It was as if his ego had just been cut into pieces by Kuno's sword, picked at by Mousse's weapons and stomped on by P-Chan's hooves. He stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting any kind of basic common sense and letting his male intuition kick in: the kind of male intuition that makes guys act stupid. "You don't know who you're messing with..." warned Ranma with a slight smirk on his egotistic face.

Akane rolled her eyes. So much for being late for school. Sighing heavily, Akane stepped back slowly, waiting for this fight to get itself over with. It was experience that made her believe he was going to win this quickly. Ranma had a reputation to always manage beating the opponent one way or another.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome-Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts-School," he stated proudly, taking his famous fighting stance.

The boy looked at him with a surprised look. Then he smirked. "I'm Rai Kin," he said, taking his fighting pose as well, "heir to the Kin-Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts-School."

"Anything-Goes?" breathed out Akane. She looked at Ranma and he looked back at her, both looking at each other with perplexed expressions, hoping one would explain this matter to the other.

"You're Tendou Akane, right? Heiress to the Tendou-Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts-School?" he asked her, his confident smirk working its way into Ranma's nerves. She looked at him, not sure how to handle the situation. It was hard to look away from such an intense golden gaze.

"What kind of crap are you trying to feed me?" demanded Ranma, seeing as how Akane seemed to have lost her ability to converse. "You can't be an heir to the Anything-Goes-School!"

"My father was a student of Master Happousai's," explained Rai, removing his eyes from Akane and replacing her brown orbs with Ranma's blue ones. Taking his thumb, he gently removed a strand of golden hair from his equally golden eyes. "And now that my father has passed away, I have come to join the two Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts-Schools." He shifted his gaze from Ranma to Akane, and stared intently into her brown eyes with a serious expression. "We must marry, Akane Tendou."

**End of Part One

* * *

**

Yes, I know this is short, but I just wanted to wait and see if anyone like the plot so far. Review and tell me what you think!

Adios!


	2. Another One Bites the Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. But I do own my original characters, which you can easily identify. Ugh...that sounds so formal.

When I saw all those reviews for my first chapter, I nearly wanted to scream and go to the bathroom, but you probably didn't need to know that. Thank you for your praise, and thanks to those who gave constructive criticism, not that the other reviews are worth less. I actually like being told I'm doing a good job.

Oh, and think of this as taking place somewhere in the middle of the series.

* * *

**_Part Two  
_Another One Bites the Dust**

Rai Kin had never really been the violent type, but something about this 'Ranma' character made him want to knock out the first person in sight. Perhaps it was because of his cockiness and his secure fighting stance. Or maybe because those rags he called "clothes" simply _did not _match. But perhaps the notion that drove him to the brink of destruction at the sight of this boy was the possibility that he might have his same goal: to marry Akane.

Afterall, he was _also_ an heir to an Anything-Goes school. It would only make sense that this boy with annoying blue eyes and a thick raven braid would also want to marry an heiress to the sister school. If this was true, this was dangerous.

Saotome is a danger.

He was a danger to his oath: the oath that had pulled him all the way from the west coasts of America to the heart of Japan.

So he sternly repeated his statement to Akane, a statement that seemed to stun her just as much as it did the boy in front of him. "We must marry."

-

As if it weren't shocking enough that she had met another heir to an Anything-Goes School, God decided to dump on her another fiancée. It seemed her constant boy problems at school weren't good enough.

She studied his confident stance, looking deep into the golden eyes that refused to look away. His blonde hair was spiked in a stylish yet natural way, and she saw a thin braid trailing down his neck, three inches long, she presumed. He wore a black bandana thathad elegantly tilted to the right, and it was acting as a shield to the stubborn blonde strands of hair had refused to cooperate with the rest of his spiked hair, and would much rather actas bangs. He wore a trendy black tank top that hung just below his waist, and his pants resembled Ranma's, with the exception of the color. She guessed his favorite color was black. He looked like a strong, yet patient guy, but something told her he wanted a response _now_.

But all she could muster up from the dumbfounded ness of the situation was a confused, "What?"

"Miss Akane," he said with a much softer voice. For him, it seemed, Ranma had magically disappeard into the background, for he walked over to Akane with a look that told her that all that mattered in the world right now was she. She took an uncertain step back, but continued to look into his eyes. It was as if she were hypnotized by their golden color, they were a beautiful mystery to her chocolate eyes.

And she couldn't help but _like _them.

Just a bit.

Without warning, Rai dropped to one knee and gently took her small hand into his, never letting their eyes part. "Will you be my wife?"

Akane's eye's widened, wondering if she really was awake.

What a way to start the day.

-

He knew her too well to think she would blush on purpose. If he knew her (wich he was pretty sure he did) Akane was making attempts to stop the flow of blood from reaching her cheeks. But her attempts were in vain, for even _he _could see them grow red, and every second that passed made them brighter and brighter. He waited for her to say something, _anything_ that would make that jerk get his hand off of her. She could say 'of course not!' or 'are you crazy?' Even a simple 'no' would do. But she just gawked stupidly at him with a dreamy sort of stare as if she wanted to say...

Ranma frowned.

Why was it taking so long for her to say _no_?

Not that he cared. It wasn't like he _wanted_ her to say no. It's just that he knew her (or at least he thought he did five seconds ago), and it would be out of character if she didn't blurt out some retort.

Because that innocent act of an embarassed girly-girl _did not_ fit her _at all_.

Tired of waiting for Akane to regain her senses, Ranma huffed out an annoyed "feh" and tightened his fist. "Hey you!" he accused. He ran toward Rai, a fist full of angry power waiting to mangle that pretty-boy face. "Did you forget about me?"

It wasn't until she heard his voice that she remembered he was still there, and she looked towards him as he jumped up to give Rai a strong sock to the face. "Ranma?"

Rai looked back at him calmly, his knee still touching the gravel. A split second before Ranma's fist could meet his face, he swiftly grabbed Akane by the waist and gracefully jumped out of the way. "You attack me while my back is to you?" inquired Rai, his arm securely on Akane's waist. "Most dishonorable."

"Shaddup, idiot!" yelled Ranma. "It's _your _fault for ignoring me while in the midst of a duel!"

"Hey...would you mind letting me go?" asked Akane, the anger of intimate physical contact starting to bubble in her brain. There are certain things one should never say or do to Akane Tendou, and touching her was one of them. However, Rai ignored her and her complaint, too caught up in the heated discussion with his rival.

"Still, that is not reason enough to give a sneak attack...especially when Miss Akane was so close to your attack..."

"I'm not so sloppy as to accidentally hit a girl when I fight!"

"Please get your arm off me," said Akane in vain. Boys, when confronted in such situations of honor, are impossible to talk to. Then again, boys were pretty much impossible to talk to anyway.

"Your will to fight is blinded by anger. I have no intention of fighting you in such a state."

"You shouldn't worry about me! Worry about yourself!"

Nonetheless, Akane didn't give up, though her anger was starting to get the best of her. "Get your arm off me."

"Why are you so angry? Is it because I have your woman?"

"What? My _woman_? That violent chick is nothing more than a tomboy!"

"Shut up, Ranma!" Akane yelled angrily. "And you!" she said in an accusing voice to Rai. Steam seemed to come out her ears, her face flushed in anger, and with a punch that would make Oscar de la Hoya proud, she sent Rai Kin flying through the air. "I said _get off_!"

"Heh...serves him right..." mumbled Ranma, watching Rai's form start to fall from the heavens into some unlucky soul's backyard. Akane looked at him, and he looked back at her. He looked away suddenly, startled by a sudden thought that Akane might mistake his behavior with jealousy. "...For thinking a tomboy could be a suitable wife..."

Akane gave a long, defeated sigh.

Why couldn't he just quit while he was ahead?

She walked over to Ranma and gave him a black eye for him to remember her by.

Snatching her schoolbag (that had somehow ended up in a tree), she took long, angry strides to Furinkan High, leaving Ranma and his face alone to enjoy the taste of the morning dirt.

-

He had landed on a tree, his head stuck between two thick, stubborn branches. It was a miracle that he hadn't lost any of his teeth and even more so that he hadn't broken bones. Though his head did feel a bit queasy, as if his brain had literally been scrambled.

It was useless trying to squeeze his head out without a second hand, so he just leaned uncomfortably on the tree, his arms crossed awkwardly in deep thought. "Hmm...Akane Tendou..." he muttered slowly. "...Has a strong left hook."

Feisty, strong, obstinate, and cute. After a few more minutes of pondering, Rai came to an important conclusion. "She'll be a perfect bride."

**End of Part Two**

* * *

It's a bit longer than last chapter, but I still feel it's short. Sorry. I was gonna make it longer, but I also have other stories to write, and it's rather tiring sitting all day in front of the computer. Not only is it harmful to my eyes but also to my buns. Uh...I'm guessing you didn't have to know that. But whatever. Hope you liked it anyway (the story). 

Now review please!

Adios!


	3. Lai Lai Boy!

Disclaimer: All I own is my original characters and the story line.

Thanks for those uh…interesting reviews. Most expressed their opinion about Rai, either stating that they liked him or that he got on their nerves. I was kinda hoping he would get on your nerves, so I guess I was somewhat successful? Many people are waiting for Ranma to get jealous, and to be honest, so am I. Others said it was a good story and I would like to respond to that by saying "Thank You!" Except one in particular said Ranma belonged to Kasumi and suggested Ranma get violent with Akane. And instead of making me angry, it made me laugh. Don't ask why cause I don't know. Aside from that strange one, thank you for cheering me on!

And prepare yourself because that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

(And sorry for any typos. I just can't get rid of them!)

* * *

**_Part Three_**  
**Lai Lai Boy!**

She ran madly to her school, tiny beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. She pulled at the collar of her school uniform angrily, her lungs demanding more air the faster she ran. She could not afford another tardy. And damn Ranma and Rai for making her run like that.

When her school came into view, she let out a relieved smile, only to find that the last bell had already rung (as the school clock indicated).

She ran in through the entrance and was in the process of taking off her shoes while jogging to her locker when she bumped into someone. "Excuse me!" she apologized smoothly, taking advantage of this short pause to take off her other shoe. But the figure didn't move. Again she pleaded an excuse and again he didn't move. It wasn't as if the locker room was spacious, so she looked up at the person to tell him to get out of the way or suffer the consequences. (She knew it was a him cause of the lack of…lumps on the chest.)

This guy wore some type of Chinese clothing, since it looked similar to the outfit Ranma had when she first met him. Noting this, she assumed he was Chinese, therefore making him a new student. He was a pretty good-looking guy: tall, with short straight black hair tied up in a high ponytail. His long bangs parted in the middle, and he had big brown eyes behind a thick pair of lenses that proclaimed an oblivious self. He seemed like a nice guy.

But however _nice_ this guy seemed, she was just _not_ in the mood to make new friends. "Excuse me," she repeated, more roughly this time.

He looked down at her and blinked. "Huh?"

"Look, guy, I'm not in a good mood," started Akane taking her fighting stance. "And if you don't move I won't hesitate to knock you out!"

"Are you challenging me?" asked the guy, as though he had trouble hearing.

Akane grunted. "I don't have time for this! Fight!"

She ran towards him, knowing he would only be a victim to the anger her two fiancées had caused her, but she was really in no condition to think clearly.

But as she ran toward him, she saw him take a step back, which caused him to trip on one of her shoes, (which she had randomly thrown on the ground) which caused his foot to jab forward and trip Akane as well.

Then all she saw was black.

-

"Akane...can you hear me?" she heard someone ask. The voice sounded distant but familiar. She slowly opened her eyes.

Then everything faded into focus. The blurred blobs of colors she saw soon started to take the shapes of objects and people.

"Hey, doctor! She opened her eyes!" said Nabiki.

"Oh, Akane! Stay away from the light!"

"Dad, stop that!"

She was tucked in a bed in what seemed to be Dr. Tofu's place. She blinked.

Huh?

Suddenly her head started to pound incessantly and she grabbed it as if she were afraid it would explode. She felt bandages tightly wrapped around part of her head and she thought they were the only things keeping her head from bursting. She grunted in pain.

"Akane, hold on!" said a worried Kasumi. "Doctor Tofu, please hurry!"

"I'm coming!" was the doctor's faint and nervous response.

"Oh, Akane! My little girl! We thought you'd never wake!" wailed her father and he fell to the side of the bed and sobbed, huge amounts of tears pouring out like a fountain.

"Calm down, dad. She was only out for half an hour," said Nabiki, frowning at her father's dramatic breakdown.

"What happened?" asked a disconcerted Akane, her painful headache slowly fading.

"You got in a fight and were defeated," stated Nabiki bluntly.

Akane looked at her, perplexed for a moment. Then she remembered the Chinese guy.

"Oh Akane…why must you pick fights all the time?" asked Akane's oldest sister. She now stood to Akane's right and was holding her hands together as if in prayer. "You scared that poor boy to death."

"I was just—" started Akane, but then she remembered _them_, the causes of her anger. She suppressed a growl. Instead of telling her family about the…strange event of the morning, she asked about the poor boy she had scared to death.

"He's right outside waiting for news about your well being," said Kasumi, a bit more cheerily.

Just then, Dr. Tofu came in with a big bag of ice cubes. "Akane? Is your head still hurting?" he asked, adjusting his round glasses.

"Thank goodness, doctor Tofu!" exclaimed Kasumi happily. "Is Akane going to be alright?"

Doctor Tofu looked to the person who delivered such a worried question with a lovely voice. His professional expression quickly turned into a dreamy one as everything but Kasumi faded into the background, and flowers and butterflies adorned her majestic form. And suddenly, all that mattered was impressing the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Y-y-yes...! Akane will be just f-fine!" he stated. He turned to Akane (or who he thought was Akane), bent on making her feel better and prove himself to Kasumi that he could indeed perform his job successfully. "Here Akane," he said, staring intently at Mr. Tendou's kneeling form, who looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Put some ice on your head to ease the pain." He opened the ice bag, and Mr. Tendou tried to get away in vain. "Let me help you." And he dropped all the ice cubes into Mr. Tendou's shirt and they trickled slowly down his back.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" screamed Mr. Tendou, squirming and jumping around the room.

Dr. Tofu stood back with a satisfied face, Nabiki tried to calm her father down, Akane smiled nervously at Dr. Tofu and Kasumi attended the guest who had just arrived.

"Akane, look!" exclaimed Kasumi happily.

Akane looked towards Kasumi and in the doorway stood the Chinese boy.

"Uh...Miss Akane, I'm so—" was what he said before he slipped on an ice cube, slid across the cramped floor into Mr. Tendou and knocked both Mr. Tendou and himself out cold.

Nabiki looked at the (presumably injured) men tangled on the floor. "And here I thought _Akane_ was the biggest klutz in Japan…"

Akane's face grew hot with the statement and covered face with the covers. "Could you _please_ let me rest?"

"She's right. All Akane needs right now is some rest," said Dr. Tofu. He picked up Mr. Tendou. "We must take her somewhere to rest."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, saying, "Of course, Dr. Tofu. Bring her this way." And she motioned with her finger to follow her lead.

"Akane, if you need anything, we'll be outside," said Kasumi warmly to her little sister.

"Okay," replied Akane under a bundle of blankets. Then she heard the door close.

She kept herself covered for a long time and she listened as the birds sang, the children laughed, and her father screamed out curses. It was then that she remembered that Chinese boy again.

She slowly removed the blankets from her bandaged head. With her elbows, she propped herself up and looked for the boy that should still be unconscious on the floor.

-

He was awake now and staring at the ceiling, thinking of the proper way to break it down to her.

He knew he had heard right.

She had challenged him.

And he had defeated her.

The reason for the challenge wasn't important, for not even _he _understood it himself. But the fact was that a woman had challenged him, and he had defeated a woman.

He sat up and smiled.

Finally!

According to his tribe's law, any woman who challenges a male and is defeated by the male must marry him. It was the Amazon way.

For years he had trained and trained in the sacred art of physical combat that the female side of his tribe was so famous for. The Amazon ladies were the tribe's brawn. Unfortunately, no one knew if anything went on upstairs.

That was were the men came in.

And he was the man among men in his tribe.

Since the day he was able to read, his parents bombarded him with speeches about the future and brains and how (since he was the only child) he should live up to their expectations.

"Stop watching cartoons! You need to study for your college entrance exams!" was the first thing they told him after the first day of kindergarten.

For twelve years after that he dedicated his entire being on studying, studying and well…studying.

And that was where the problem with his ears began.

Not that studying causes ear infection. That's dumb. It was just that the only means of escape for this boy from the Great Gatsby or Calculus homework was music. And he loved all types of it.

So now he was a deaf nerd with glasses.

Perhaps he wasn't _completely_ deaf, but being even _half _deaf was bad enough. Especially when it came to girls…

He would gladly do the most difficult math problems, perform the most complicated chemistry labs, get bombarded with computer projects and anything that involved burning out the brain if only he wouldn't have to do the thing he feared the most: ask a girl out.

He wasn't even out of _high school_ yet and his parents already wanted grandchildren. He never really was good at speaking to people in general; he had learned of the world through books. And speaking, even holding an interesting conversation with girls, sounded impossible to his ears. So it was decided (by his parents, of course) that he get a wife the old fashioned way, by beating her in a martial arts duel. But so far, that was as impossible as talking to a girl.

It wasn't as if he didn't get his fair share of female challenges. It was just that he didn't have the skills to beat them, or the _nerve_ for that matter.

He shook his head. He didn't need to reflect on his _whole life_ right now. No. What mattered most now was the girl who had so sweetly challenged him into marriage.

He sat up, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

And then he saw her. "Akane Tendou…"

She was looking down at him from her bed and it seemed she was surprised by his sudden movement. She blushed. "Yeah…sorry about earlier…" she said with a nervous smile.

"Ha ha! Don't worry about it! It happens all the time!" he laughed stupidly. God was he bad in conversation. He hadn't even talked to her for one minute and already he had implied that he gets into fights with girls constantly.

"Um…so…what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh right! Sorry about that!" he apologized and stood up to present himself to his future wife. "My name is Gel."

**End of Part Three**

* * *

Ugh...editing sucks. Sorry if this chapter sucks too. Please try not to get _too_ mad at me for not updating quickly. These last weeks of school are critical for me. But if you simply _must _know my next update, go to my bio and it will be posted there. Just, please, don't pull your hair out. 

Adios!

And Happy cinco de Mayo! Woo!


	4. A Thousand Miles

Disclaimer: All I own is the story line, Rai Kin, Gel, and my other original character(s) you will meet right about...

Now!

* * *

My name is Ichiro Mieko. I was born in Tokyo and lived there happily until I was five. Then I had to move to Okinawa with my mother. But that's not the point...

The point is that I'm 15 now.

I'm all grown up.

And I'm back in Tokyo.

I'm now ready to fulfill the promise I made to Akane Tendou.

_**Part Four  
**_**A Thousand Miles**

He wasn't worried.

He sure as hell wasn't worried.

Nu-uh. Not one bit worried.

Just because Akane was at Dr. Tofu's, it was still no reason to get worried. Nabiki (with the help of 100 yen) had said it was nothing serious.

He stopped running and faced the entrance to Dr. Tofu's place.

He was not worried.

He was just...curious.

'_I mean, c'mon. Akane beaten up by a **guy**?'_ he thought. He had to see it to believe it.

He walked up to Dr. Tofu's place, and stood at the entrance, wondering if he should go in or not. It would be bad if he went in there and found his father. 'Ranma is here to visit _Akane?_' he could imagine his father yell into a microphone. He sighed, the decision to go in or not getting unusually difficult by the second. '_I'm already here, so I should just go in'_, he thought decidedly. '_I am a man after all!'_

And with that thought in mind, he circled the building and climbed the tree he was sure was in view of Akane's bedroom.

He was busy trying to get the leaves off of his raven hair when he heard a male voice say, "My name is Gel."

Ranma's head snapped to the direction of the voice, which happened to be coming from Akane's bedroom.

"Nice to meet you, Gel," said Akane's voice. "So...are you a transfer student from another country, or just from another high school around here?"

"Yes!" he agreed. " I'm your fiancée!"

He wasn't sure if he fell from the tree because of the completely inaccurate statement the guy had said, or because he had put all his weight upon a fragile tree branch in an attempt to reach the window, but he did.

He got up and angrily spit out some dirt he had eaten. "This is stupid!" he exclaimed. "How's Akane suddenly getting all these fiancées?"

Then he heard Akane yell something.

Well, whatever was going on, he was sure Akane could handle it on her own.

-

"Please calm down, Miss Akane..."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ You just told me you're my fiancée and now you want me to _calm down?_"

He was now cowering behind a chair and hoping she wasn't as...threatening as she appeared to be.

"How can _you_ be _my _fiancée? I just _met _you!"

"Well, you see, I'm from a tribe a-and you have to marry me..." he said, dragging himself and the chair to a corner.

"Being in a tribe explains nothing!"

"Why Akane always so violent?"

His head twitched to where the new voice had come from and saw a Chinese girl with long purple hair holding a box that had the logo _Cat Cafe_. Wait...hadn't he seen her somewhere before? "Sh...Shampoo?"

"Gel! I look everywhere for you! What you do here?" she asked, dropping the box to the floor and forgetting completely about the angry girl in bed.

"I...I hurt Miss Akane here during a battle and I just," he said, pausing a minute to stand up and dust himself from the floor. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Shampoo, do you _know_ this guy?" asked Akane, still very confused and infuriated by the whole situation.

Shampoo walked over to Gel and placed a friendly arm around his shoulders. "Gel is Shampoo's cousin!"

-

"What was that?"

"I said, why weren't you at school today?" repeated Ukyou for the fourth time. She sat down on the bench, next to her fiancée. "You seem really down. What's up?"

Ranma pulled his legs closer to his chest, frowning into the distance. "Nothing...just leave me alone."

Ukyou frowned. "Ugh...why are you being like this? Does it have to do anything with Akane? 'Cause she wasn't at school today either."

"I don't care where she is, okay?" he shouted at her, rising from the depression he had sunk in.

'_It's Akane all right,'_ she thought, somewhat annoyed. "Look, Ranma honey. Why don't we go back to my place and we can talk about it over some okinomiyaki?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ranma looked at her, his face relaxing from the continuous frowning at the mention of food.

Yup. The way to a man's heart was through the kitchen; her big advantage over Akane.

They were about to head for Ucchan's, when a pair of...strange people caught their eyes.

"Do you know where we are?" yelled a girl with shocking lime-green hair that ended just a bit below the hairline in her neck. She was yelling to a boy who looked almost _exactly_ like her.

"Of course I know! We are obviously in the middle of a jungle," he stated, pausing to take a drink from a drinking fountain nearby.

The girl looked skeptically at him and when she looked up, she looked straight into Ukyou's eyes. "Oh, hello! We're sort of lost, so can you help us?"

"Uh, sure!" said Ukyou. "Where are you trying to get to?"

"We're trying to find a dojo that _should_ be somewhere around here," she said, giving the boy at the drinking fountain a dirty look. "It's called the Tendou Dojo."

"Why are you trying to get to that place?" asked Ranma abruptly.

"Oh, well, my brother has some business there," she said, pointing to the boy who was still drinking from the drinking fountain. "He's actually looking for someone."

"Yeah, we know that place! It's not far from here," said Ukyou. "Want us to take you there?"

"Really?" asked the boy, running to catch up to his sister. "Hi! My name is Ichiro Mieko."

"And my name is Ichigo Mieko!" stated the girl proudly.

"I'm Ukyou and this is Ranma," said Ukyou.

"You don't have to introduce me. I can do it myself," said Ranma, frowning.

"Please excuse my friend. He's going through a very emotional time," she informed Ichigo, whispering the last sentence to her.

"Yeah, my brother is sort of like that. He's obsessed with finding this girl," said Ichigo, nodding her head to Ukyou's statement.

"I've traveled a thousand miles to meet her once again!" said Ichiro dramatically.

"Oh yeah? Who's this girl you're looking for," asked Ukyou, mildly interested.

"Her name..." He paused, a dreamy look taking over his facial features, "Is Akane Tendou."

Ranma and Ukyou looked at each other.

Ichiro took a proud stance and announced to Ranma and Ukyou that, "She is my fiancée, and I've come to marry her."

**End of Part Four**

* * *

Ah...thank you so much for patiently waiting for this chapter to come out. Once again, it was rushed, and I didn't want to take more time revising this chapter (I felt kinda bad pushing the update date later and later.). So yeah...I hope you liked this. So please review!

Adios!


End file.
